Remember?
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Di hari yang seharusnya bahagia ini, Naruto bertugas menjadi mencari cara agar kekasihnya yang mendadak lupa ini -Hinata- jadi ingat dengan hari jadi hubungan mereka. Apa saja cara yang dilakukan Naruto? Apakah Hinata akan ingat?/"Bu..bukan. Yang aku maksud itu...argh!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas/Sekuel This is Handcuffs Fault/One Shoot/Warning Inside/For NHFD #5


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO and OOC**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**For NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-REMEMBER?****-**

* * *

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tak perduli dengan orang-orang yang berjalan di depannya. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah ia sampai tepat waktu ke tempat dirinya dan kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata, berjanji. Pemuda _blonde_ itu melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. _Kuso_! Sudah jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit. Ia sangat terlambat. Padahal yang mengajak Hinata berkencan hari ini adalah dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di depan stasiun kereta Konoha. Rencananya, Naruto akan mengajak Hinata ke taman bermain untuk merayakan satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan para anak muda di Jepang.

"_Gomen_, Hinata. Aku kesiangan," ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

Hinata tersenyum manis, sampai Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kekasihnya yang jelita ini menunggu lama, "Tak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku baru tiba lima belas menit yang lalu, kok."

Setelah itu, pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam stasiun. Taman bermain itu letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Oleh sebab itu, mereka harus naik kereta untuk kesana.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Konoha Land. Taman bermain terbesar ketiga di Jepang. Mereka berdua tampak antusias. Terutama Hinata. Mata _amethyst_nya berbinar-binar melihat banyaknya wahana yang seru untuk dinikmati.

"_Ano_, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya atas alasan apa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan inisiatif Naruto yang sangat mendadak. Biasanya mereka hanya berkencan di bioskop atau sekedar makan. Itu juga mereka lakukan setelah pulang sekolah. Dan kalau ada kegiatan klub, mereka hanya bertemu di sekolah saja.

Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak, "Kau..." ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi langsung diralat. "Ah, tidak. Sudah lama kita tidak ke Konoha Land berdua. Terakhir kali kita kesini itu sudah delapan bulan yang lalu."

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto menatap Hinata sekali lagi dan membatin, _'Apa sebenarnya ia lupa?'_ Kalau memang seperti itu, berarti ialah yang bertugas untuk membuat Hinata ingat.

"Hinata, kau ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari sabtu. Kenapa?" jawab Hinata singkat. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah wahana bermain _jet_ _coaster_.

Naruto menghela nafas singkat. Cara pertama, gagal.

* * *

_**-Remember?-**_

* * *

Hinata melambai pada Naruto yang saat ini bermain di wahana cangkir putar. Ia tak ikut naik wahana itu karena gampang mual. Naruto terlihat sangat asik bermain hingga lupa tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini... _Kiken_! Ia LUPA tujuan utama datang ke Konoha Land!

Dengan kesal ia menepuk dahinya singkat. Setelah selesai dengan wahana cangkir putar. Naruto lalu mengajak Hinata untuk ke toko _souvenir_. Toko _souvenir_ itu menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Dari mulai yang normal sampai abnormal. Di salah satu rak yang berada di toko tersebut, terdapat borgol berbulu berwarna _pink_. Ia menyeret Hinata ke rak tersebut.

"Wah Hinata, coba lihat! Ini lucu, ya?" ucap Naruto. Ia berharap dengan ditunjukkannya borgol, Hinata teringat akan kenangan mereka satu tahun yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum riang, "Iya, lucu sekali. _Teddy_ _bear_ ini seperti minta dipeluk. Hanabi pasti suka," tangan putihnya meraih boneka _teddy_ yang berbulu coklat super _fluffy_ tersebut, "Aku ambil yang ini saja kalau begitu. _Arigatou_, Naruto-kun. Aku ke kasir dulu, ya," ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong karena Hinata salah melihat barang yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Bu..bukan. Yang aku maksud itu...argh!" ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas lalu mengikuti Hinata ke meja kasir.

Cara kedua pun dengan berat hati dinyatakan, gagal.

* * *

_**-Remember?-**_

* * *

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Ketika Naruto melihat jamnya, ternyata sudah jam setengah enam sore. Tinggal setengah jam lagi kereta yang menuju stasiun Konoha tiba. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa rencananya hari ini gagal total? Setelah dipiki-pikir, memang sebagian besar kesalahan terletak padanya. Ia yang sering lupa dengan misi utama hari ini. Dirinya malah lebih asyik bermain dan mengitari Konoha Land bersama Hinata.

Tapi kenapa juga kekasihnya yang manis dan imut ini tidak ingat akan hari jadi mereka? Biasanya Hinata_lah_ yang paling sering mengingatkan Naruto yang memang pelupa tingkat akut. Wajahnya cemberut karena kenyataan ini.

Hinata melirik ke sebelahnya, dimana Naruto berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Tak biasanya kekasihnya itu diam seribu bahasa. Naruto bukanlah tipe laki-laki tenang seperti Sasuke. Ketika mereka berdua berkencan, pemuda _blonde_ itulah yang selalu lebih dulu mengajaknya bicara karena Hinata memang tipe gadis pendiam.

"_Daijobu_, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk lemah. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Ternyata, kau memang tidak ingat ya," ucapnya lemah.

"Ingat? Ingat apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Sudahlah, Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah dan langsung _to_ _the_ _point_ pada Hinata, "Hari ini tepat satu tahun hubungan kita. Aku berusaha membuatmu mengingatnya. Tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar lupa."

"_Ara_? Bukankah hari sabtu depan, Naruto-kun? Ini baru tanggal sepuluh. Hari jadi kita tanggal tujuh belas," jelas Hinata. Gadis itu memang sudah merasa ada yang aneh sejak Naruto mendadak mengajaknya ke Konoha Land. Ternyata tujuannya sangat _mulia_. Ia ingin merayakan hari jadi hubungan mereka.

"Eh?" pekik Naruto. "Bukankah hari ini tanggal tujuh belas?"

Tangan Hinata melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Naruto karena tangan kirinya memegang _teddy_ _bear_ yang tadi ia beli. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Gadis indigo itu mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat layar yang menunjukkan bahwa hari ini memang benar bukan tanggal tujuh belas. Ia lalu mengembalikan ponsel Hinata dan memalingkan wajah karena malu. Hinata terkikik pelan melihat reaksi yang Naruto berikan.

"Diamlah, Hinata. Kau membuatku semakin malu," Naruto kembali menggandeng tangan Hinata dan bergegas menuju stasiun yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari Konoha Land, hanya lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

Hinata tersenyum, ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menoleh dan bingung, "_Nani_, Hinata?"

Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu mengecup pipi Naruto singkat. Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget. Hinata tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Biasanya, dirinyalah yang selalu mencium Hinata terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia senang setengah mati karena kecupan ini.

Setelah mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu. Hinata tertunduk malu, "A..ayo, Naruto-kun. Na..nanti ketinggalan kereta."

Kini malah Naruto yang terkikik geli karena melihat Hinata yang malu-malu. Mereka pun lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah untuk ke stasiun kereta.

* * *

_**-Remember?-**_

* * *

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-kun. Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarku hingga depan rumah. Aku bisa naik taksi," ucap Hinata. Kini mereka telah berada di depan rumah Hinata.

"Meninggalkanmu sendirian dijalan? Aku tidak gila, Hinata. Aku ini laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula sangat bahaya jika gadis cantik sepertimu ada di jalan malam-malam sendirian," jelasnya.

Mata _sapphire_nya menatap langit yang kini cerah berbintang. Sudah malam rupanya, semoga saja Hinata tak dimarahi ayahnya karena pulang malam-malam walaupun ini masih jam delapan. Naruto sebenarnya masih ingin bersama Hinata. Seharian saja tak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada kekasih tercintanya. Padahal mereka bertemu di sekolah tiap hari, bahkan kelas mereka berdekatan. Tapi tetap saja rasa rindu ini melandanya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, Naruto-kun," Hinata tidak menawarkan Naruto untuk bertamu kerumahnya karena sudah malam. Tak mungkin ayahnya membiarkan tamu laki-laki berada dirumahnya malam-malam.

"_Chottomatte_, Hinata," sergah Naruto. Ia menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hn?" Hinata menoleh.

Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Ciuman manispun mendarat sempurna di bibir mungil nan penuh milik Hinata. Memang singkat, namun tetap saja sukses membuat jantung Hinata nyaris copot.

"Ini balasanku dari ciumanmu yang tadi," pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hinata yang kini wajahnya panas dan semerah apel.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." ia mencubit lembut perut Naruto. Sangat malu. Ya, itu reaksi yang wajar.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata dengan sayang, "Sudah, masuklah kedalam rumah. Disini dingin."

Hinata mengangguk singkat, "Hati-hati dijalan, Naruto-kun," ia melambai ke arah Naruto yang mulai meninggalkannya di depan pagar rumahnya.

Sudah dua jam lamanya setelah Naruto mengantarkannya pulang. Ayahnya pun yang biasanya selalu bertanya bagai detektif jika ia pulang malam, kini hanya memberikan reaksi yang biasa yang terkesan tidak biasa bagi Hinata. Saat ini ia sedang berguling di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih membayangkan ciuman singkat yang Naruto berikan. Memang itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Namun Hinata masih saja belum terbiasa dengan ciuman-ciuman Naruto, terutama yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba.

Ketika ia masih asyik dengan lamunannya, ponselnya berdering karena ada pesan masuk. Hinata lalu mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Ia tersenyum ketika tahu siapa si pengirim pesan tersebut.

**From:** Naruto-kun

**Subject: **Ayo main lagi

_Hinata, ayo sabtu depan kita main lagi. Kali ini akan aku pastikan kalau aku tak salah tanggal. Oh iya, yang tadi itu baru ciuman pembuka, lho._

.

Setelah membaca pesan itu wajah Hinata mendadak panas. Dengan wajah yang tersipu, ia membalas pesan Naruto.

**To:** Naruto-kun

**Subject:** **Re:** Ayo main lagi

_Naruto-kun no baka!_

.

Hinata tidak tahu saja kalau si penerima pesannya itu sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dikamarnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak main-main dengan isi pesan yang ia kirim ke Hinata.

"Bersiaplah, Hinata. Kekasihmu yang tampan ini sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang luar biasa untukmu," ucapnya dengan seringai licik sambil menatap layar ponsel yang berisikan pesan dari Hinata.

* * *

_**-Remember?-**_

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

Tadaaaahhh!

_Holla_, _minna_-sama!

Kaze _is back!_ Fic kedua Kaze untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day tahun ke-5, yay! *tebar bunga*

Fic ini sekuel dari fic Kaze yang terdahulu yang judulnya **This is Handcuffs Fault**

Mungkin kurang _fluffy_ karena idenya sangat dadakan. Dan menulisnya pun dadakan, takut idenya terbang lagi

Yosh, terus dukung Kaze agar bisa membuat fic yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi!

_Adios_!


End file.
